Beating Heart
by PixiesPie
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan jantungnya -jantung barunya- yang menggila setiap kali bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, bosnya. Juga dengan ketertarikan yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Lalu entah bagaimana ia akan mengatasi masalah barunya ini. Chanbaek/Hunhan. GS


Sudah satu jam sejak Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya duduk di columbaria ini, menatap ke satu kotak kaca yang baru diisi empat hari lalu. Ia tidak menangis, tidak lagi, meskipun tangisan yang lalu masih menyisakan mata besarnya yang kini membengkak sehingga terlihat menyipit. Matanya seharusnya tidak sipit, ia bermata bulat meski tidak sebulat mata orang itu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas, berat dan lelah, seakan semua energinya terkuras hanya dengan duduk dan memandang objek yang sama selama satu jam. Namun memang begitu kenyataannya. Meskipun tahu ia akan menghabiskan pertahanan tipis yang mati-matian dibangunnya dan menghancurkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi dengan datang ke tempat ini, nyatanya ia tetap berada disini. Lagipula tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa dihancurkan lagi dari dirinya, ia sudah cukup hancur. Orang itu pergi, membawa hatinya dan tidak ada manusia yang bisa benar-benar bisa hidup jika hatinya dibawa pergi.

Ia akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah pelan hingga berhenti didepan kotak kaca yang menjadi fokusnya selama satu jam terakhir, membalas senyum lebar gadis didalam foto dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kukatakan padamu untuk selalu berhati-hati, matamu memang besar tapi penglihatanmu sangat buruk!"

Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan kepedihan yang kembali merayap naik dan membuatnya mual. Tahu ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, diraihnya sesuatu didalam saku jasnya. Ia mengambil waktu untuk memandang dan mengelus sayang benda itu sebentar sebelum membuka kotak kaca didepannya dengan kunci yang sudah dipinjamnya tadi, meletakkan benda itu hati-hati didalam kotak, tepat disebelah benda lain dengan bentuk yang persis sama. Setelahnya ia mengunci lagi kotak itu.

Satu pandangan sendu terakhir diberinya pada foto gadis yang masih tersenyum itu lalu melangkah keluar dari columbaria. Kunjungan pertamanya ke columbaria ini memang untuk meninggalkan benda itu, satu-satunya benda kenangan mereka yang dirasanya cukup berharga bagi si gadis, benda yang menurutnya memang harus berada disana, di sebelah abu si gadis karena tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk benda itu selain dimana hatinya berada. Dan disanalah hatinya berada, terbakar menjadi abu bersama si gadis. Sebuah cincin milik si gadis dan rantai kalung dengan bandul cincin yang sama miliknya.

.

Apakah ini rasanya kembali dari kematian?

Awalnya Baekhyun mendengar suara-suara, lalu ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya -sebagian besar tubuhnya- dan kemudian ia mulai bisa menggerakkan bola matanya, lalu mulai tidak sabar untuk membuka kelopaknya .

Setelah beberapa kali percobaan akhirnya kelopak matanya yang terasa seperti puluhan kilo beratnya mulai terangkat membuka dan hanya selang beberapa detik setelah matanya terbuka, kekacauan terjadi di sekitarnya. Mulanya orang-orang berteriak panik, ia tidak benar-benar bisa menangkap apa yang mereka teriakkan, namun sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'dokter' tertangkap oleh telinganya, lalu kemudian digantikan dengan tangisan penuh ucapan syukur.

Untunglah diantara semua chaos yang terjadi disekitarnya, seseorang akhirnya mendekat dan memandangnya lama, dengan senyum lega yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, princess."

Saat itulah Baekhyun bisa merasakan syukur bahwa ia benar-benar kembali. Kesadaran bahwa ia bisa melewati 50% kemungkinan yang diberikan dokter membuatnya berterima kasih pada tubuhnya karena cukup kuat untuk melewati semuanya. Matanya mengabur dan ia tahu ia akan menangis, kali ini sebuah tangisan penuh rasa haru dengan sebuah permohonan yang terselip didalamnya. Permohonan bahwa semoga saja kali ini ia benar-benar bisa hidup.

Tetralogy of fallot. Baekhyun tidak ingat lagi kapan pertama kali mendengar kata-kata itu, saat itu masih ia terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengingat. Lagipula satu-satunya yang bisa ia mengerti dari kata-kata itu adalah bahwa jantungnya bermasalah. Jenis yang dibawanya sejak masih berada dalam kandungan ibunya. Atau lebih mudah untuk memahaminya, ia cacat. Bukan kecacatan yang bisa dilihat, melainkan sesuatu yang menghantui dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sejak kecil Baekhyun sudah akrab dengan rumah sakit dan terhitung sudah dua kali ia melakukan operasi untuk menyelamatkan jantungnya, belum lagi berbagai obat-obatan yang harus diminumnya. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa terlepas dari kecacatannya.

Sampai kemudian ia merasa lelah dan marah dengan hidupnya, dengan ujian tak berujung yang diberikan padanya hingga ia berpikir untuk menyerah, untuk melepaskan saja hidupnya dan berhenti berjuang. Saat itulah Tuhan sepertinya merasa cukup menyiksanya dan menghadiahkannya dengan sebuah jantung baru. Jantung yang sehat, tidak cacat seperti miliknya.

Baekhyun berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, meskipun kaku dan terasa berat ia tetap berusaha hingga akhirnya telapak tangan kanannya jatuh di dadanya, tepat diatas jantung barunya yang berdetak menenangkan. Ia menutup mata, merasakan detak kehidupan barunya hingga setetes air mata akhirnya mengalir dari sudut matanya yang tertutup.

"Ya, selamat datang kembali Baekhyun."

 **BEATING HEART**

.

.

.

Chanbaek / GS

Just don't read if you don't like GS

.

.

.

"YA TUHAN! BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN! KAU DIMANA, BAEK?!"

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati, ingatkan ia untuk membentak Luhan karena sepupunya itu berteriak sesuka hati. Padahal apartment mereka tidak terlalu besar sehingga mengharuskan mereka berteriak untuk memanggil satu sama lain. Ia menyelesaikan sisiran terakhir di rambut panjangnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Jangan berteriak, Luhan. Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Ehehe, mian" Luhan terkekeh malu, namun kemudian kembali pada ekspresi wajah hebohnya. "Kau tidak memeriksa kotak suratnya tadi pagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia memang tidak keluar dari apartmentnya seharian ini, bahkan tidak untuk mengecek kotak surat mereka.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan seharian ini, ada apa?"

Raut wajah Luhan seketika berubah begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Didekatinya gadis itu dengan wajah khawatir, "Kau sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing"

"Apa kita perlu menemui Dokter Kang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Dari semua orang yang ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini, Dokter Kang mungkin berada di urutan paling akhir. Bukan karena ia membeci dokter itu, hanya saja dokter Kang memberi ingatan buruk tentang kesehatannya. Dokter Kang yang bertanggung jawab menjaganya dari kecacatan yang dimilikinya sejak Baekhyun kecil. Karena itulah ia tidak ingin menemui dokter Kang lagi. Tidak untuk menanyai kesehatannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lu. Bukan sakit yang seperti itu" Ia memukulkan lengan pelan ke dadanya, menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin? Tapi dokter Kang bilang jika ada keluhan apapun kau-"

"Aku yakin. Jangan mencemaskanku. Jadi ada apa dengan kotak surat?" Baekhyun memotong cepat ucapan Luhan, mencoba menarik perhatian gadis itu dan untungnya ia berhasil.

Raut khawatir di wajah Luhan menghilang dan ia kembali tersenyum lebar. Diraihnya tangan Baekhyun untuk menariknya hingga terduduk di sofa.

"Aku punya berita besar, jadi persiapkan jantungmu!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Beritahu saja, jangan membuatku penasaran."

Luhan sedikit merengut melihat respon Baekhyun yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Dengan gaya dramatis ditariknya tangannya yang sedari tadi berada dibalik punggung untuk menggoyangkan sebuah amplop putih didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Selamat atas pekerjaan pertamamu, sayang!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat tidak percaya, diambilnya amplop dari tangan Luhan, membukanya cepat dan membaca surat yang berada didalamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua lengan Baekhyun terulur meraih tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

Mendapat pekerjaan pertama mungkin sesuatu yang mengharukan bagi setiap orang, namun bagi Baekhyun hal itu jauh lebih mengharukan. Sejak menyelesaikan pendidikan setahun lalu ia tidak pernah mencoba mencari pekerjaan, tidak diperbolehkan lebih tepatnya. Semua orang memperlakukannya seperti keramik yang mudah pecah dan itu membuatnya jengah. Sekarang setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamanya bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terharu.

Namun kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan menarik tubuh Luhan menjauh dari tubuhnya, "Kau membuka suratku?"

Luhan yang awalnya heran dengan sikap Baekhyun hanya tersenyum bersalah. "Aku tidak tahan, lagipula bagaimana jika surat itu justru surat pemberitahuan bahwa kau gagal? Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan membuatmu sedih."

Baekhyun mendengus malas, "Pintar sekali mencari alasan, nona Xi"

"Aku tidak mencari alasan, aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

"Baiklah-baiklah" Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali menarik Luhan untuk berpelukan.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum percaya diri ketika berdiri didepan kantor barunya. Rok selutut, blazer dan stiletto tujuh cm yang dipakainya membuat rasa percaya diri itu semakin membumbung. Belum lagi make up tipis dan rambut panjangnya yang dicepol tinggi membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang professional.

Ugh, baiklah. Ia berbohong.

Bagaimanapun bersemangatnya ia menghadapi hari ini, tetap saja ia merasa gugup. Pekerjaan pertamanya di sebuah recording studio besar, ia bahkan tidak yakin siapa yang akan ditemuinya nanti.

"Ehm, Baekki-ya, kau akan terlambat jika terus berdiri disana"

Luhan menjulurkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil dan berbisik pelan namun mampu Baekhyun melonjak kaget. Terima kasih karena kegugupannya, ia melupakan Luhan yang ikut mengantarnya.

"Ne. Aku pergi"

"Fighting. Aku ada di panggilan cepat nomor tiga dan di toko jika kau membutuhkanku"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk asal sambil tetap melangkah memasuki kantornya, terlalu gugup untuk mengacuhkan ucapan Luhan. Ia sekali lagi menatap kantor barunya sebelum benar-benar melangkah masuk. Ardent Studion, sebuah recording studio besar paling terkenal di Seoul. Tidak terhitung banyaknya musisi dan agency yang menyerahkan artis mereka untuk berkerja sama dengan Ardent studio. Dan demi Tuhan, tempat ini adalah impian Baekhyun sejak ia mulai memantapkan pilihan hatinya untuk berkarir di bidang ini.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju resepsionist tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Seorang gadis tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih terlalu gugup. Ia mengambil surat yang diterimanya kemarin dan menyerahkannya pada gadis resepsionist. Gadis itu meliriknya sesekali sambil tersenyum tertahan sebelum meminta Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Selanjutnya semuanya berjalan cepat. Baekhyun diminta berfoto dan menerima id cardnya yang dipegang gadis itu erat-erat dengan rasa haru yang berlebihan. Ia berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan cepat si gadis resepsionist mengenai pekerjaannya sebelum kemudian dilemparkan masuk ke ruangan ini. Well, setelah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah pegawai baru, agaknya si resepsionist tidak merasa perlu terlalu ramah lagi dan Baekhyun mendengus dibelakang punggung cantik si resepsionist.

Sebuah ruangan besar dengan beberapa meja tersusun dan orang-orang yang sibuk bekerja di setiap mejanya. Semuanya terlihat sibuk, dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, berbagai musik yang dihidupkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan post-it yang menempel hampir di seluruh komputer-komputer.

"Oh, Zitao" Gadis resepsionist tadi memanggil seseorang yang kebetulan berjalan melewati mereka. Gadis yang dipanggil Zitao itu menoleh dan sekali lagi, si resepsionist yang tadinya ramah itu mendorong pelan lengan Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya hampir menabrak Zitao jika ia tidak segera mengerem kakinya.

"Anak baru. Bagianmu"

Zitao hanya mengangguk dan kemudian si gadis resepsionist meninggalkan mereka. Untungnya Baekhyun sempat menundukkan badan sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih yang hanya dibalas dengan lenggang anggun si resepsionist.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun kembali tersentak ketika dilihatnya Zitao menundukkan tubuh tingginya untuk membaca id card yang tergantung di lehernya. Dan ketika Zitao beralih untuk menatapnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan langkah kakinya yang secara reflek bergerak mundur. Cara gadis itu menatapnya membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba diserang rasa takut. Zitao lebih tinggi darinya dan sangat cantik, namun tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh mata kucingnya terlihat tidak bersahabat. Untung saja setelah itu Zitao tersenyum lebar, membuat ekspresi seram di wajahnya digantikan raut manis yang baru disadari Baekhyun.

"Huang Zitao"

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Zitao, "Byun Baekhyun imnida, sunbaenim"

"Hey, jangan serius seperti itu. Semuanya sama disini, tidak perlu memanggilku sunbaenim. Panggil aku Tao"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita akan bekerjasama. Senang rasanya ada orang lain yang akan membantuku. Kau akan tahu bagaimana sulitnya mengurus mereka"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Meskipun ia bersemangat dengan pekerjaannya, ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya mengenai sesuatu. Dilihat dari segi manapun, tempat ini adalah sebuah recording studio, bagaimana mungkin ia mendapatkan posisi sebagai sekretaris. Bukankah sekretaris hanya diperlukan oleh petinggi-petinggi perusahan besar yang melakukan hal-hal membosankan?

"Ehm, kau sekretaris?"

Tao mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Satu-satunya sebelum kau datang. Aneh, kan? Kukira awalnya aku akan berada dibalik alat musik atau duduk didalam studio" Gadis itu kemudian tertawa renyah sambil terus melangkah, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Baekhyun menganguk setuju. Setidaknya Tao memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi kurasa tempat ini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan perusahaan lain. Bedanya mungkin mereka diperbolehkan menggunakan headphone ketika bekerja" Tao tertawa kecil sambil melirik beberapa orang yang serius bekerja dengan headphone di telinga mereka.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, melewati beberapa pintu yang berjejer di kiri dan kanan lalu kemudian masuk kedalam sebuah pintu kaca. Baekhyun memperhatikan keadaan di lantai ini jauh lebih tenang daripada keadaan dibawah sana. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Yang kita lewati tadi itu studio utama. Ada dua di bagian kiri dan kanan. Ini ruanganku, mulai sekarang menjadi ruanganmu juga. Dan itu-" Tao menunjuk satu lagi pintu kaca besar di ujung ruangan "-ruangan mereka. Biasanya tidak tertutup tapi karena hari ini mereka tidak ada aku menutupnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, ia menyadari beberapa kali Tao menyebut 'mereka' dalam pembicaraannya dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak yakin siapa yang dimaksud Tao.

"Mereka ituu- siapa?" Ia mencoba bertanya hati-hati dan dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Tao menajamkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat Baekhyun sekali lagi melangkah mundur. Sungguh ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan mata Tao setelah ini.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng polos.

"Kau melamar pekerjaan disini dan kau sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka?"

Kali ini Baekhyun menunduk menyadari kesalahannya. Ia terlalu bahagia mendapatkan pekerjaannya tanpa sama sekali mencari tahu informasi tempatnya bekerja.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Lagipula aku memang harus memberi tahu beberapa hal padamu"

.

"Kim Jongdae. Bertubuh kurus dengan rahang tajam dan suara yang jauh lebih merdu dari kebanyakan penyanyi diluar sana. Suara emasnya diberikan langsung oleh Tuhan dari surga. Ia cukup tenang dan sudah menulis ratusan lagu, ia sangat tahu bagaimana menempatkan suara seseorang didalam lagu-lagunya"

"Zhang Yixing. Satu-satunya wanita. Composer jenius. Ia bahkan tidak perlu belajar nada untuk mahir memainkan alat musik. Berikan saja ia lirik dan ia akan menjadikannya sebuah lagu yang bagus"

"Park Chanyeol. Raksasa, jadi akan mudah mengenalinya. Pemusik paling handal, mengusai banyak alat musik dan tahu apa yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sebuah lagu menjadi hits"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham setelah membaca catatannya. Semua catatan ini berasal dari informasi yang diberikan Tao mengenai 'mereka' yang disebut-disebutnya tadi. Mereka yang menjadi bosnya dan mereka yang menguasai Ardent Studio.

"Dan tidak perlu berdandan seperti itu, ini studio, bukan kantor akuntan"

Luhan tertawa keras ketika Baekhyun selesai membaca kalimat terakhir di buku catatannya sementara Baekhyun sendiri menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Catatan terakhir itu adalah komentar Tao setelah menjelaskan pekerjaan padanya, pantas saja si gadis resepsionist yang ditemuinya berkali-kali berusaha menahan senyum.

"Aku mengacaukannya, Lu!" Baekhyun merengek karena kesal pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Luhan buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Bagaimanapun mereka masih berada di toko dan beberapa pengunjung baru saja memperhatikan mereka karena rengekan Baekhyun. Setelah jam kerjanya berakhir, Baekhyun memang langsung menemui Luhan di toko kue yang dimiliki dan dikelola kakak sepupunya itu.

"Bajumu cantik, Baek. Tapi mungkin agak sedikit tidak cocok dengan pekerjaanmu" Luhan kembali terkikik kecil diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku. Kau tahu betapa malunya aku ketika semua orang memandangku? Mereka bahkan memakai ripped jeans disana!"

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, Baekki. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyelamu."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia ingat bagaimana bersemangatnya ia memilih bajunya pagi ini. Menjelaskan bahwa semua memang berawal dari kebodohannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau belum bertemu dengan bos-mu kan? Selama mereka tidak mengetahuinya semuanya baik-baik saja"

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk antusias, termakan omongan Luhan. Kabar baiknya adalah ia belum bertemu dengan satupun bosnya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menyelamatkan wajah didepan bosnya meskipun seluruh pegawai lainnya mungkin akan selalu mengingatnya sebagai si anak baru dari kantor akuntan. Tapi itu semua tidak penting, kan? Pendapat para bos nya adalah yang paling penting. Ia bisa mengabaikan saja yang lainnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mengacaukan kantor di hari pertamamu dan untung saja bosmu belum melihatnya?" Sebuah suara berat menyela mereka dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan seseorang duduk rapat disebelahnya.

"Hai juga, Sehun" Ia membalas ucapan Sehun dengan sambutan malas dan lebih fokus untuk memotong strawberry torte-nya yang diantarkan Luhan beberapa saat lalu.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepalanya namun memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu, ia masih menunduk menatap kuenya.

"Sehun kau ingin sesuatu?"

Suara Luhan terdengar didepannya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan yang sedang fokus menatap Sehun.

"Kopi saja, Lu. Seperti biasa"

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, "Belum bisa mengatakannya, yang kulakukan hari ini hanya mengamati apa saja yang dilakukan Tao dan mengekorinya kemanapun. Ia belum memperbolehkanku melakukan apapun."

"Siapa Tao?"

"Seniorku, bisa dibilang begitu"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, "Ia ramah?"

"Ia baik. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak, hanya saja aku bisa berbicara dengannya jika ia tidak ramah padamu."

Baehyun tersedak, ia segera meraih strawberry smoothie-nya dan meneguknya cepat lalu setelah itu tertawa geli, membuat Sehun yang sedang mengusap punggungnya mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Astaga, Sehun. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tidak bisa datang begitu saja dan membalas semua orang yang menggangguku"

"Aku bisa melakukannya, princess. Kau lupa aku Oh Sehun"

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika ingin ditendang keluar dari tempat itu" Jawab Baekhyun sarkastis dan mengundang tawa mereka berdua.

"Aku serius, Baek. Katakan padaku kalau terjadi apapun."

Hal ini lagi. Baekhyun bersyukur dengan semua orang yang memperhatikannya sedemikian rupa, terutama Luhan dan Sehun. Namun tetap saja, perhatian berlebihan yang diterimanya membuatnya merasa ia terlalu lemah dan tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun"

"Aku tahu, tapi jika-"

"Aku juga tidak sakit lagi, aku sehat!"

Sehun sudah membuka mulutnya, namun kemudian menutupnya lagi. Ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba saja suasana diantara mereka menjadi sedikit tegang.

Apalagi saat kemudian kopi pesanan Sehun datang dan bukan Luhan yang mengantarkannya. Baekhyun melirik ke sekeliling toko dan menemukan Luhan terlihat sibuk dibalik mesin kasir dan hal itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan bersalah.

.

Ketika kembali bekerja keesokan harinya, Baekhyun berulang kali mengulang dalam hati bahwa ia tidak boleh berdandan memalukan lagi, karena itu ia ia mengganti roknya dengan skinny jeans, menggerai rambut panjangnya, hanya memakai t-shirt dibalik blazernya dan mengganti stilettonya dengan boots rendah. Setidaknya gayanya kali ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tao yang dilihatnya kemarin dan benar saja, ia mendapat pujian Tao ketika muncul di kantor pagi itu.

"Lebih baik, anak baru. Aku suka sepatumu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum senang dan berjalan ke mejanya. Ia duduk disana beberapa menit, namun karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah.

"Tao, tidakkah ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

Tao mengangkat kepala dari layar komputernya dan menatap Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang meja diseberangnya. "Nanti, mereka mungkin datang sebentar lagi. Tunggulah"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan Tao dengan bersabar. Ruangan itu kemudian hening karena Tao masih sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Untunglah tidak lama setelah itu pintu kaca di ruangan mereka terbuka dan seorang wanita melangkah masuk kedalam. Baekhyun tau siapa wanita itu, Zhang Yixing, karena itu ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk menyambutnya, berbeda dengan Tao yang masih betah mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan tidak mempedulikan bos mereka sedikitpun.

Wanita itu terlihat heran namun membalas membungkuk pada Baekhyun sambil tetap melangkah menuju ruangannya.

"Selamat pagi, jie-jie. Akan kukenalkan nanti" Tao berkata tanpa sama sekali menatap kearah Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk, "Baiklah. Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah datang?"

"Kau yang pertama"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar Yixing mendesis kecil sebelum menghilang dalam ruangannya. Namun hanya beberapa detik kemudian ia tersentak dan terpaksa harus mengelus diam-diam dadanya saat teriakan melengking Yixing terdengar dari dalam ruangannya, "KUHARAP MEREKA SUDAH BANGUN!"

Tao memutar mata dan akhirnya berhenti dari apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Baekhyun, kau benar ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk, ia masih sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan Yixing.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menghubungi kedua orang itu sebelum Yixing jie semakin kesal"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, ia segera meraih ponselnya. Untung saja Tao sudah memberikan nomor ponsel bos-bosnya itu kemarin.

"Kami disini, tidak perlu menelpon"

Suara lain menginterupsi gerakan Baekhyun seiring dengan pintu kaca yang kembali terbuka dan memunculkan dua orang yang baru saja menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Pria yang berbicara tadi, Baekhyun yakin itu Kim Jongdae. Pria itu kurus, sesuai dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Tao kemarin. Ia tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun juga tersenyum ragu membalasnya. Diam-diam Baekhyun sedikit lega karena sepertinya Kim Jongdae cukup ramah.

Lalu dibelakangnya berdiri orang yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun tahu dia, Park Chanyeol, pelengkap ketiga bosnya. Namun ketika Baekhyun menatap wajah pria itu, ia hanya bisa bertahan selama sedetik yang panjang karena di detik setelahnya Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya menggila.

Menggila dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak puluhan kali lebih kencang, awalnya terasa aneh namun semakin lama Baekhyun mulai merasakan sakit. Ia menunduk, mencengkram kuat ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya dan ia harus berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak didepan bos-bosnya, tidak saat semuanya berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja, tidak saat ia yakin ia sudah sembuh.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Jongdae yang menanyakan keadaannya dan Tao yang bergerak mendekat ke sisinya. Ia ingin menjawab, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja namun Baekhyun tahu ia tidak bisa membuka mulut tanpa berteriak. Jantungnya benar-benar memukul tulang rusuknya dengan keras dan Baekhyun mulai menggigit bibir, menghasilkan rasa karat dan garam dari darah didalam mulutnya karena mungkin ia terlalu keras menggigit bibirnya namun ia tidak merasakan rasa perih. Rasa sakit di jantungnya sepertinya cukup mendominasi tubuhnya hingga rasa sakit karena luka di bibir tidak bisa dirasakannya.

Hampir semenit ia bertahan dalam kondisi itu, mengabaikan pertanyaan Tao yang berubah menjadi semakin histeris dengan goncangan ringan dari gadis itu di bahunya dan suara Yixing yang juga sudah keluar dari ruangannya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Baiklah, ia mengacaukannya, benar-benar mengacaukannya. Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja dan kerumunan orang disekelilingnya memperjelas hal itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah melawan rasa sakitnya, ia memejamkan matanya sampai ia tidak mendengar lagi suara-suara disekelilingnya.

TBC 


End file.
